


Sadness Is A Mother

by thedesolationoffeels



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: alexander being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedesolationoffeels/pseuds/thedesolationoffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the corridors of Brennenburg, sadness is a being not unknown to Alexander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness Is A Mother

It was sadness that created the pain. It was sadness that nurtured the hatred and it was sadness that led to madness. Alexander knew this as he sat in front of a single flickering candle. He always knew. 

When he first saw Daniel, trembling and shivering in fear and rambling about the 'shadow' following him, Alexander could immediately see that behind the young man followed not only death but extreme sorrow. He took the boy in, cared for him and lied to him that he could make things easier. He sat with him during the long days and murmured sweet nothings for comfort whenever Daniel had nightmares. But the entire time, Alexander felt no hatred to the lad. No madness, no emotion of rash dislike. He felt only sadness whenever he saw his large green eyes stare in confusion and slight awe at him. If only he could tell the boy how incredibly _similar_ they were, not different. 

Alexander knew about Daniel's past for being the Baron gave some luxuries. He knew about his father's violent tendencies, he knew about the deceased mother and about Hazel. Ah, yes, Hazel. The poor lass infected with an incurable disease. Many times Alexander thought that Daniel became an archaeologist only for the sake of retelling his tales to his dying sister. To null her pain. 

And it was on the lonely nights, when Daniel would be in a fitful sleep and the servants locked in their rooms, when Alexander thought about his own family. When Alexander thought about his wife. Oh, how he loved her. Her sweet lips, her soft skin and her luscious hair. He could still taste her mouth on his and smell her delicate fragrance. 

Yet all he had of her were his memories that he groped for in the darkness. She was gone and he couldn't get her back by himself. He needed someone to help him along the way. He needed Daniel. 

Standing up from his velvet cushioned stool, Alexander straightened his collar before picking up the candle and leaving the room. The corridors of Brennenburg were cold and unwelcoming to Alexander as he walked down them. Looking upon the same bleak wallpaper, the same monotone paintings and hearing the constant creaking of old wooden floorboards was now sickening to him. He hated Brennenburg. He hated it with all his heart. And yet he couldn't leave. 

Ignoring the gluttonous growl of a grunt nearby, Alexander stepped into the back hall. Moonlight streamed onto the crimson carpet of the room and threw shadows onto the grey stone walls. The fountain near the large windows gave hushed splashes as the water cascaded down in a small waterfall from the mouth of the baby's face. 

The fountain was Alexander's own idea, something he had created when he first came to Brennenburg. To him, the fountain symbolised the humans he had to be with. The feminine legs symbolising the beauty that they sometimes shown, the centipede showed the true vile nature of the humans and the baby's face to show their innocence. They were not like Alexander. They didn't have his sins. 

Turning away from the sight that once amused him yet now left a lingering taste of disgust on his tongue, Alexander walked up the right side of the twin staircase and into the guest room. Daniel's room. 

Lightly opening the door and mentally cursing at the painfully loud creak it emitted, Alexander stepped into the room of his staying guest. He left his candle alight when he saw that Daniel, even in fear of his dreadful nightmares, had blow out all the candles and lamps in the room. Alexander silently looked upon the boy himself, in his bed and muttering to himself in his sleep. 

Alexander walked further into Daniel's bedchamber and listened to the words Daniel's lips were faintly emitting.  He was fairly certain he heard his own name being spoken quite a few times, the name of Daniel's sister, 'the shadow' and numerous other phrases Alexander couldn't make out. 

Not waking the boy, Alexander walked towards his bedside cabinet on which he saw was a piece of paper. Strangely curious, Alexander picked up the paper in his pale fingers and brought it closer to his candle. The moment his eyes read the words 'Amnesia Potion', he gave a hiss and slid the paper back down. 

The Amnesia Potion? For Daniel? Of course, he had told the boy what it was but...why on earth would he keep in his room a list of the ingredients needed to make it? Did he really-

Daniel gave an abrupt moan and Alexander's head turned to him. Sweat beaded around the boy's forehead and dampened his dark hair. Alexander could see that Daniel had his fingers violently clawed into the bed sheet underneath. His lips once more parted and another pained moan was let out until he suddenly choked on his own breath and jumped up with a gasp in his bed. 

'Nightmares again, Daniel?' Alexander said, far more coldly than he intended.

'Yes,' breathed Daniel, seemingly not noticing the Baron's uncharacteristically icy tone. 

'Well, we shall have to see about that,' Alexander replied, far calmer this time as he bent over to allow his candle to light the ones standing on the bedside cabinet. The flames they gave warmed up the room although to Alexander this meant naught. He no longer felt heat or ice.  To Daniel this was a blessing though as his body finally began to cease its shaking and he allowed his head to lean back into his pillows. 

'Do not sleep without candles from now on, Daniel,' Alexander said placidly. 

'I won't. Thank you, Alexander.'

On most night like these, Alexander would spend a short time talking and in turn listening to Daniel. Yet this night, after seeing the note written in Daniel's hand and noticing the sickly green stains under the boy's fingernails, Alexander wanted nothing more than to leave the lad and wallow in his misery alone. Murmuring an empty goodnight, Alexander let himself out of the room and began heading back to his own. 

He felt sad using the boy like this, seeing the paint stains on his fingernails and knowing the fact it was _he_ who was the cause of Daniel's nightmares. But he needed the Vitae, he needed to go back home. If only he could tell the boy, if only he could make him understand. 

The echoes of the chant he forced Daniel to repeat gave Alexander a headache. It was sick and cruel and he knew it but how far would he go to achieve what he wanted? Extremely far. 

Because what was sadness but the mother of insanity?

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to make Alexander's Love a wife because that it what i originally thought he meant while playing the game  
> amnesia is such a sad game, honestly


End file.
